Pan Pizza
Pan Pizza aka RebelTaxi is an internet reviewer who is formerly best known for his awkward cartoon goth-girl fetish and achievements in cringe and memery. He makes reviews, Top Tens and Did You Know videos about cartoons, movies, anime, video games, and whatever he finds in Tumblr and Zone-Archive. He also has a Let's Play channel which has been active a lot lately. He is the creator of the original webcomic Loki IRL and one of the main hosts of the Pizza Party Podcast. Pan's reviews consist of the following formula: * Pan makes a cock pun on the show's name * Pan compares each character to others from random media * Pan reads wikipedia * Pan shits on one of the cast members he's jealous of * Pan goes off on the female character he wants to bone (who is often the character on the thumbnail) * Pan randomly whines about one of his personal issues Pan was originally going to be a member of Channel Awesome, but they didn't let him join after he missed an important Skype call. (Talk about dodging a bullet.) He is currently the only member who is in every episode of the podcast and he's formerly the worst out of all of them (not including Neros and Knoteholeresident). Pan was the main character in the independent film "Pan Pizza: Trouble in Tokyo" along with Ken, Nolan, Jim, and special guests stars Tara Strong and John Dimaggio (who were both bribed into being in it). As of now, Pan has died five times since he began his channel. The first time he was in Episode 4, where was killed by Jihad while escaping Dashcon. His other three deaths were at the hands of Neros Q: twice in his reviews of Pan's opinions of Powerpuff Girls 2016, and lastly in Episode 53 alongside Izzy and Nolan. His fifth and cHe always manages to revive himself through his desire to get laid. This power is known as lustmortality, like immortality he can't die but his power is derived from his perverse nature. According to him, his hat is actually a skinned Umbreon. On January 3, 2017, during 68-SING To ROUGE ONE, he declared war on Mr. Enter (more like Mr. Exit) because Enter is a nitpicker rather than a reviewer and uploaded the same review as Pan. This event caused his fans began to expose Mr. Enter being a rip-off of Pan. This also makes Pan one of the "it gets better later" reviewers. This episode is where Operation: Mr. Exit begins and everyone is watching the amazing war between Pan and Enter. Pan has a daughter with Cheeralism. Her name is Tuesday or Wednesday. A few weeks after having her Pan lost her in a Target store. this has been mentioned in 1+Lets Play NEOPET Games (@RebelTaxi) Ft: Cheeralis and 81-Pizza Party Podcast - BUBSY Joins EMBER'S Ghost Squad where nolan mentioned her. although her disapearence may lead to the idea of her death there may still be hope for her survival Podcasts he's been in: * The Pizza Party Podcast * channel awesome * POS Podcast Fetishes * Goth Girls * Vampires * Fat Girls * Little Girls * Skeletons * Tsunderes * Scene Girls * Suicide Girls * Robots * Aliens * Demons * Insults * Abuse * Shortstacks * Getting kicked in the balls * Gore * Diapers *Lamb/Sheep *Digital Monsters *Guillermo *Loli's *Monster Girls *Being called a Fat Bitch *Incest *Traps/Femboys *Peanut Butter *Cuckold Origin Story Little is known about Pans Past but there are a few possible'' ''' '''origins. Feel free to add your own origin and remember to be as strange '''as you want.' Possibility 1: Pan was born after a taxi that was delivering a pizza fell into a volcano, then hit by lightning, then metior and after that some cosmic rays. Before Baby Pan drowned in the lava he was saved by an eagle. After his amazing birth pan was brought to heaven where live till he got kick out for unmentionable reasons so he went to live in hell where he was kicked out, this repeated until he was banned from every form of afterlife and the only place left was earth Possibility 2: ''Pan is a failed copy of SCP-963. During the period of time when SCP-963 was being duplicated, one of the failed attempts was tried on a pizza as a joke. The amulet was destroyed by the pizza. The pizza then gained life, this pizza became Pan. This procedure gave Pan two special traits; 1. Pans ability to come back from nearly anything and 2. Pans "personality" also came from the procedure (were talking about Dr. Bright so what do you expect) ''Possibility 3: ''Pan is a Homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist. He's discouragement the eighth deadly sin (google it). ''Possibility 4: ''Pan is a parallel universe version of Dib. He was banished to our would when he annoyed an interdimensional demon girl. ''Possibility 5: '' Pan is the after math of an exploded penis, the semen which was discharged from it, during the explosion, formed into Pan. this is why he loves goth girls, they are pale as semen, and he is semen, positive self association. ''Possibility 6: '' Pan is an alien from planet cuck where no one has a goth gamer girl gf. So, tired of this prevential life Pan left on a voyage to earth to finally get laid. ''Possibility 7: Pan was the biological child of Steely Dan from part 3 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but since he got fucking evicerated by Jotaro Kujo in 1988 he was instead raised by his father, Rover from Animal Crossing (aka): Pan's Dad. Since Pan's Dad is impetant he had his wife be pregnated with some old sperm sample which belonged to Steely Dan. Trivia * Pan has once attempted to become a boxer. How do you think Glass Joe got a victory? * Pan is said to be to biological son of Steely Dan from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, which would explain Pan being a kiss-ass and a punching bag. Also the fact that he got rekt by a 17 year old Japanese high schooler. * Also on the topic of JoJo, Pan is an alternate universe version of Joshu Higashikata from part 8: JoJolion. (you actually have to read JoJolion to get it) * Pan is pen pals with Abridged Kirito. * Pan once challenged Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter to a one-on-one match. Pan was in a wheelchair for a whole week afterwards. * Pan almost got raped by a "Pizza Monster Faggot Nerd" one time when he order pizza. * Pan was masicured by yamcha * SCP-682 let him live becuase he wanted to tourcher would. * Pan pays people to play video games with him (sadly this one is true). He also kidnapped them (this may not be true). * Pan has been proven to be a bigger pussy than Shinji from Evangelion * Pan has a lower likeability score than Jerry Smith. * Pan was one shotedded by a bread Magikarp * Pan was once on the Cartoon Network YouTube channel. * This is a list of people who have a restraining order on Pan; Raven, Jinx, Zone-Tan, the Cystal Gems, God, The Devil, The Loud family (all of them), Gaz, The Mystery Twins, The Oracle Twins, Serena and Bellicus (He got this one with paradox), Arceus, every single Gothitelle, every single Gardevoir, Lenora the cute little dead girl, Ruby Gloom, Missouri, Lydia Deetz, any of pans waifus,"Then Gandalf the Grey, And Gandalf the White, And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight, and Benito Mussolini, And the Blue Meanie, And Cowboy Curtis, And Jambi the Genie, Robocop, The Terminator, Captain Kirk, And Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman,Every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston, And Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, And Hulk Hogan" vera (from iZ and the Zizzles) and a box of 56 bobble-heads of Finn the human (long story). * Dr. Bright has once requested Pan as his assistant. It's unknown if Pan was accepted or denied for the role. Pans lustmortality would be a great help to the foundation but his perverted nature action could be detrimental. * Pan has been bullied by Seth Green. * Pan has OD'ed on Red Pill. (Copy Right Pan Pizza™©© 2017.) * Pan's blood is seswan sause. * Pan was one shotted by ant. * Pan is the same online and offline. (This is kinda sad) * Pan in "80-Pizza Party Podcast - CRASH Jacks On RATCHET's Daxter" said that at this year's comic con he would do the most cringiest thing possible at about minute 9. Like the quitter, he is he decided not to and rather just ask a creator (they were not impressed). He's a little message for pan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0. * On Aug 23, 2015 Pan's face was allegedly leaked by EQUALSGAMER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnNExDjE-CE. * Pan has alot of Dave Chappelle DVDs in 82-Pizza Party Podcast - EMOJI Movie WORST Animated Movie of 2017 Ft: JIM! *Pan Is very likely to have a large dick like Mike Matei, which was sort of confirmed by Sheepy but Pan doesn't want to admit it. * Nolan's mumbling at 0:24 of Pizza Party Podcast Ep. 78 started a rumor that Pan's real name is Ricky, but this is unconfirmed. * Sheepy, confirmed that his dick is less than 8 inches long. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llRFOV7XbhE "hey pan" * Pan is one of the most wanted person in the universe (rank 123) after he broke code 3.1415 of Multiverse Preservation Act by attempted to convince a Celestialsapian to make alterations to the universe (mainly making all the goth girls want to suck his dick), luckly he was stopped. * Pan also can't get 500 light years near a Celestialsapian for the event seen above. * Pan may have been replaced by a parallel universe version of himself since he remembers King of the hill ending earlier than it did and thinks Spiderman Homecoming is new and also got a girlfriend. He later switched back, why do you think she's his ex. * Pan in first grade said that he wanted to be the black guy from star wars. * Pan supposedly admitted to being able to wall jump, he learnt these skills when he was a little pizza in school. * If a Rebel Taxi movie was ever made it would supposedly feature the podcasts origin showing how everyone became friends and started the podcast with Pan as the main protagonist and Mr Enter as the main antagonist. Pan Pizza Category:Characters